


My Heart Stays With You

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ never thought that one trip to the bar could change his life in so many ways.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	My Heart Stays With You

The bar was deserted, and Jillian groaned as she looked at the time. It was barely 10, and she had another 4 hours till she would shut the place down. Things had been bleak since Les had retired, and Jillian wasn’t loving who took over. It had been a couple of months, and most of the clientele had been driven away. She looked up in surprise hearing the door chime go off. 

“Welcome to Palisades, what can I do for you?” she asked, leaning on the bar top. 

“Strongest whiskey you got” 

Jillian studied the man in front of her, he was about 5’10, covered in tats, and had dark shades covering his eyes. She gestured to the bar stool in front of her, and he sat. Jillian grabbed the usual glass, and filled it about halfway with Johnny Walker Black. 

“Here” she pushed it towards him, and he nodded in thanks. 

“What has you out here?” she asked as she wiped up the other end of the bar-top. She watched him look at his glass, before taking a tentative sip. In the next moment he had downed it like a shot. 

“Getting away from everything” he said shortly, and Jillian nodded, leaving him alone. 

“Alright, you need anything else, holler. I’ll be in the back getting something. Trust you not to drink and run on me” Jillian lifted an eyebrow, and the man nodded. 

She went behind the bar to do a bit of inventory, and kept an ear out. Ten minutes later, she heard the door chime, and peeked around. The man was looking at the four people who had entered, and Jillian looked more alert. 

“What are you doing here AJ?” the tall bearded one asked, and Jillian watched the now named AJ shake his head. 

“Had to get away, I couldn’t handle it anymore. So done with the cameras all over us” 

The older blonde rubbed his eyes, and Jillian noticed he was highly uncomfortable being in a bar. The younger blonde rubbed his shoulder, and the other male rubbed his temple. 

“Aje, it doesn’t look good when you bail on us to go to a bar alone. We had to do that to please management, because believe us, we hate doing it as well” the shorter dark haired man stated. 

“Howie, I’m done with pleasing management. We have been at this for over 10 years now, don’t you think we deserve to have some say” AJ turned and pushed the glass away. Jillian figured it was a good time to come out of the back. 

“Gentlemen, can I help you?” she asked as she walked around to the front of the bar. Her gaze went from man to man, and ended on the one sitting on the stool. 

“No thank you” the older blonde responded, and AJ shook his head. 

“Can I have half a glass more please” Jillian nodded, and did a two finger pour, instead of the usual four she did with whiskey. 

“That’ll be 12.75 for both” AJ nodded, and handed her a 20. 

“Keep the change as a tip for yourself. Thank you” Jillian nodded, and watched as AJ shot the glass back once again. Four groans from the men watching him hit her ears, and she watched as the five men walked out of her bar, once AJ stood up. Jillian shook her head, and went to grab AJ’s glass. She had never noticed the piece of paper he had stuck under it. 

“Thanks for respecting my privacy, don’t get that often enough. You are pretty cool, and I’d like to get to know you better. Here’s my number, call or not. AJ” Jillian shook her head, and rolled her eyes. 

“Yea dude, I’ll call you when pigs fly. I don’t do celebs” Jillian had figured out that the group was famous for something, but she didn’t really care. 

Jillian sighed as she washed out the glass, sticking the paper in her back pocket, just so she didn’t get questions. The bar really didn’t get anyone else, and at 2am she locked up. A bouncer from the local nightclub came to escort her to her car, just as he had done since they had opened. It was one thing that Les had arranged once he hired Jillian, to make sure she was safe, even if they were in a “safe” neighborhood. 

Jillian made her way back home, and scoffed when she pulled out the piece of paper from the bar. She read it over again, and shook her head. It was one thing for celebs to come into her rinky dink bar, but to give her their number? He had to be desperate or something. Jillian stuck it in a drawer and forgot about it. 

AJ groaned as he followed his brothers out of the bar. He had loved the quiet, and the bartender was really cool. She was about 5 foot, brown haired, and looked like she didn’t take shit from anyone. The biggest plus was that she didn’t question him about what was wrong with him. 

“Alexander, you know you can’t be drinking when we are on press tours” Kevin looked at his younger bandmate, who rolled his eyes. 

“I know Kevin, but tonight was over the top” AJ got in the car, and looked out the window, lost in thought. 

Kevin groaned and shook his head. At this point, it was fruitless to talk to AJ. He got in the driver’s seat, Brian next to him. The other two slid in next to AJ, and they headed back to their hotel. AJ thought about the friendly bartender, hating that he hadn’t at least gotten her name. He shook his head as he got out of the car, going to his hotel room, ignoring his bandmates for the night. 

The five finished their press run, and AJ headed to his apartment in the city about 90 minutes away. It would be about another three weeks before he started touring with the guys again, and he was looking forward to the down time. He had hoped that the bartender would call him, but his phone remained silent. 

Jillian was exhausted. She had worked 50 hour weeks for the last two weeks, and she finally had a day off. The bar had had a sudden resurgence, and Jillian wasn’t sure why, but she welcomed the tips and extra money. Her apartment was a disaster, and she knew it needed a deep clean. After downing some coffee and a bagel, she got to work, starting in the living room first. After throwing a load of laundry in the wash, she cleaned the windows and floors, straightening the blankets and pillows on the couch. 

“Love having this space to myself” she smiled as she put some music on, not too loud lest her neighbor pound on her door once again. 

She moved to the kitchen, and started combing through the drawers and cabinets, throwing out expired food and things she just didn’t use anymore. As she grabbed a pile of junk out of a drawer, a piece of paper fell. Jillian bent down to pick it up, and read what was on it. Her mind instantly drifted to that night, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Why didn’t I throw this out that night?” she questioned, as she moved to throw it in the trash bag. Jillian thought for a moment and stopped. Maybe there was a reason she never threw it out. She looked at the piece of paper once again, and tilted her head in thought. 

“Why am I holding onto this? Is it a sign? Should I call him?” Jillian pondered as she put the piece of paper aside, getting back to her cleaning. She thought about it for the next hour as she finished the kitchen, washing up the dishes that had been piled in the sink. 

After getting the kitchen and bedroom clean, she wandered back to get a glass of water. The piece of paper was sitting on the counter, almost like it was mocking her. Jillian huffed and grabbed her phone. She entered the number, and her finger hovered over the call button. Throwing caution to the wind, she hit the button and put the phone to her ear. 

AJ groaned as he fumbled for his phone. It had been another late night, and he was exhausted. After managing to successfully locate the phone, he answered without looking to see who it was. 

“Kevin, if this is you, I’m up” he grunted, and the voice on the other end chuckled softly, decidedly not sounding like Kevin. 

“This isn’t Kevin, but good to know. This is Jillian, the bartender from Palisades, do you remember me?” Jillian leaned against the counter, twirling her hair in her fingers. 

AJ shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and nodded, before realizing he would need to speak. 

“Yes it is, it’s good to hear from you Jillian, and to finally know your name” he replied, a smile blooming on his face. 

“Sorry it’s been a while. I’ve had a crazy couple of weeks, and I found your note this morning. How have you been? Things ease for you?” 

“Done with the press tour, but I leave next week to start the world tour. We are doing two months in Europe, before coming back here to the states. It’s been exhausting and crazy, but I wouldn’t change a thing” AJ replied, pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees while he spoke. 

“That’s good. Yea business in the bar has picked up for some reason, so I’ve been working insane hours. How are your bandmates?” 

“Good, annoying the shit out of me, but good. Getting heads down in prep for this tour. It’s been nonstop rehearsals, and I can do this crap in my sleep I swear” AJ joked and Jillian lightly laughed. 

“Out of curiosity, what’s your group’s name?” Jillian pulled herself up from the counter and wandered to her couch, getting comfortable. 

AJ’s eyes widened, and he smiled softly to himself. It wasn’t often he met someone who didn’t know who he was. 

“Backstreet Boys, we’ve been around globally since 96, in the US since 99. We formed in 93” AJ replied. Jillian’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I remember you saying something about being together for more than 10 years when you were talking to your bandmates. I’m guessing you guys are promoting a new album?” Jillian wasn’t sure how the music business worked. 

“Yes, it's called Never Gone. It’s our fifth album, third in the US” AJ replied, wishing they could get off the topic of his job. 

“Sorry AJ, I was curious. Anyway, I was calling to see if you still wanted to get to know me better” Jillian smiled. 

“Of course I do, but it’s just going to be phone calls until I can get back to the US, and near Cali again” AJ sighed. 

“That’s fine, we can figure something out in a couple of months. I like the idea of just talking and getting to know each other before seeing each other again” Jillian reassured the older man, and heard AJ sigh in relief. 

“Thank you so much for understanding. How about this? We talk every couple days around this time? It works for both of us, since our jobs are at night” AJ offered, and Jillian hiked an eyebrow.

“AJ, what about time change starting next week? Europe is 9+ hours away from me” 

“Damnit! Do you have any ideas?” AJ tried to wrack his brain to figure out how they could talk when he was overseas. 

“Do any of your bandmates have wives or girlfriends? Why don’t you ask what they do?” Jillian answered, and AJ smiled. 

“Kevin is married and so is Brian. But Kevin’s wife lives here in Cali as well. I’ll ask Kevin about it, and see what he says” AJ beamed. 

“That works. Call me this time tomorrow, and I’ll be awake. We can talk more than. I need to finish cleaning and I have a few errands I need to run. You need to get to rehearsal it sounds like” Jillian chuckled. 

“Don’t remind me. I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks for giving me a chance, Jillian” AJ replied. 

“You’re welcome, and I look forward to talking to you tomorrow AJ, have a good day” 

“You too” 

Jillian hung up and smiled. That wasn’t a bad first conversation, and she found herself looking forward to tomorrow’s call. 

The next day, AJ called and they spoke about what they would do while he was overseas. It had taken creativity, but AJ was able to ask Kevin without raising suspicions that he was talking to a girl. Jillian would have to make sure she was awake, but she was willing to do it in order to keep in contact with AJ. For some reason he had gotten under her skin, but not in a bad way. She wanted to know more about the tattooed man, and he was intriguing to her. 

“It’s going to suck not seeing you for two more months, but you need to go out and do what you need to. I’ve got my job and our phone calls. I can’t wait till you get home and we can go on a proper date” Jillian sighed. 

“I know Jillian, but it will be worth it. We will talk almost every day, and I will take you out when I get back home. I will have a month off before the tour starts here in the US, and the Cali show isn’t until about a month into the tour” AJ looked at his calendar, and Jillian was looking at hers as well. Her eyebrow raised at his last statement. 

“And who says I’m going to the Cali show?” she asked, and AJ gulped, stuttering a bit. Jillian chuckled and put the older man out of his misery. 

“I’ll go AJ, hopefully by then we will officially be dating” AJ sighed, this girl was keeping him on his toes, but he loved it. 

“I’m sure we will be. And another thing, I’m not telling my brothers about this. I want it just for you and me right now, it’s something special to me” Jillian melted at his words, agreeing with them. 

“Of course AJ. I might tell my best friend, but I’m thinking I’m going to keep this to myself as well. I really don’t want to be in the spotlight you are in. I don’t need fangirls showing up to my bar harassing me” 

AJ growled softly at her words before calming. He knew that was a risk with whoever he dated, and he hated it. 

“I know, and it’s so refreshing to hear you say that. I will keep you out as much as possible I promise” 

Jillian smiled at his words, and they soon hung up, AJ promising to call in a couple of days. She knew he was leaving next Tuesday, and she hated it. They had only been talking for two days, and Jillian already had started to feel something for the older man. 

The two continued talking when AJ was overseas, getting to know each other on a more personal level. On one of both of their days off, while he was on his bus traveling to the next arena, they spent six hours talking. They would go back and forth on asking each other questions, and nothing was off limits. It got dirty and naughty, not that Jillian had much of a background in that at all. 

“You’re a virgin?” AJ asked incredulously, and Jillian bit her lip. 

“Yea…. I am” she replied, and AJ shook his head. 

“That’s okay! Kinda makes it more special when we do get to that point, if we ever do. I can’t believe we’ve been talking for over a month now, and you haven’t gotten sick of me”

“Nonsense AJ, I love talking to you. I keep getting questions from my coworkers because I have this goofy smile on my face all the time” Jillian chuckled. 

“Howie and Brian keep asking me why I am on my phone all the time. Even Kevin has noticed, but he’s trying to respect my space more, so he hasn’t said anything. I’m shocked Nick hasn’t been up my butt, but I’m welcoming it” AJ rolled his eyes. 

“They will get their answers in a few months, they can cool it” Jillian snarked, and AJ barked out a laugh. 

“Very true Jillian, very true” 

The two continued their little game before Jillian let out a yawn. AJ looked at the time and realized it had been six hours. 

“Alright time for bed for the two of us. I’ll call you in a couple of days” Jillian yawned her agreement, and hung up, diving into bed. 

Over the next couple of weeks, the two just got closer and closer. It was now the day that AJ was flying back to the US, and he was really looking forward to it. Being back in Europe was amazing, but he wanted to finally take Jillian on a date, and see her face to face for the first time in 3 months. 

“Finally home!” he exclaimed as soon as Jillian picked up the phone the next morning. He knew they would go back to the 11AM phone call times they had before he had left. Jillian chuckled softly, laying in her bed. 

“So happy you are back in the same timezone again. I’m off next Tuesday and Wednesday. Sorry about not having weekends, but that is when I make the most money right now” Jillian replied. 

“That’s no issue, I completely understand. I have a month free to do nothing, well three weeks before we have rehearsals again. Like we could forget the choreography we just did for 45 shows, but of course management doesn’t care” AJ snarked, and Jillian giggled. 

“Hey, you need to do it, and it helps you pay your bills” Jillian lightly scolded, and AJ chuckled. 

“I know, I just have to complain sometimes. Anyway, how about next Tuesday night we go out? How about dinner, and see where it goes from there?” AJ asked, and Jillian’s heart jumped. 

“That works. 7 work for you? And AJ, I don’t want a fancy schmancy upscale restaurant, I want something low key and simple” Jillian didn’t want to be reminded of AJ’s wealth, and wanted to keep things in check for their first date. 

“Of course Jillian, I have the perfect spot” AJ smiled, already knowing where he was taking her. He smiled softly to himself as they hung up a few minutes later. 

AJ ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Of course he had Nick barging in his home the day before his date with Jillian. He groaned and opened his front door, looking at his younger brother. 

“What’s going on Nick?” 

The blonde gave him a half smile and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s been lonely, and I know Brian has Leighanne and Baylee. Kevin has Kristin, and I’m sure Howie is sucking face with Leigh right now. I wanted to spend time with someone, and I knew you weren’t doing anything” 

AJ rolled his eyes and leaned against his door, crossing his arms in front of him. “Well, how long are you looking to stay?” 

“A couple of days if I could? I just want to spend time with someone” Nick shifted from foot to foot. 

“Well I have plans, so you will be entertaining yourself” Nick’s jaw dropped and he chuckled, not believing AJ. 

“What, have plans with your hand?” he joked, and AJ’s eyes flashed. 

“No Nickolas, I have actual plans with another human being that’s not you, Kevin, Howie, or Brian” AJ glared at the younger man, who took a step back. 

“Whoa, sorry AJ. I’ll go back to my place, it’s no biggie” Nick put his hands up, and AJ calmed, sighing softly. 

“Come back on Friday, and you can spend the weekend. I just have plans tomorrow, and I wasn’t expecting you to show up” AJ explained, and Nick nodded. 

“I had a feeling something was going on, with all the phone calls. I won’t say anything, just know my door is always open, and my phone is always on” Nick looked at his older brother, who pulled him in for a hug. 

“I know that Nick, and I appreciate it more than you know. Now go bug Kevin and Kristin, I’m sure they’d love to see you” AJ smirked, and Nick grinned, nodding. He returned to his car, and AJ shut his front door, sighing softly. 

The next day came, and AJ was a bundle of nerves. It had been a while since he had dated, just before he had gone to rehab. About a week after talking on the phone, AJ had laid out everything bare to Jillian, and the younger woman had accepted his past. Jillian had disclosed her own past, and it shook AJ to his core. He had never thought that one human could go through everything that Jillian had, but it made him extremely proud of her, that she didn’t let her past define her. 

“That’s the key AJ, I don’t let my past define who I am today. I am proud of what I’ve survived, but it’s part of my story, not my whole story” Jillian had told him, and it was something that AJ thought about often since then. 

He showered and got himself dressed, having told Jillian the night before where they were going. After shaking his head to rid himself of the squeal in his ear, he chuckled and got her calmed down. 

“Didn’t think the Cheesecake Factory would elicit that reaction” AJ thought as he checked himself in the mirror. He had chosen a dark green shirt, with a leather jacket over top, and dark blue jeans and his favorite pair of shoes. He glanced at the clock and swore. Time had gone quicker than he thought, and he rushed to put his wallet in his pocket, along with lightly spraying cologne on. 

“Grab a jacket and go” he muttered as he flew out the door to his car. He stopped and settled down so he could drive without getting into an accident, and made his way to the restaurant. 

On the other side of town, Jillian was nervous, but excited. She had chosen something simple as well, jeans and a blouse that set off her blue eyes. She straightened her hair and pulled on her favorite pair of boots, along with the necklace her mother had gotten her for her 16th birthday all those years ago. 

“Can’t believe this is my first official date” Jillian checked herself out in the mirror and grinned. It wasn’t going to get better than what she was currently wearing. She grabbed a jacket, and made her way to her own car, heading to the restaurant. 

Twenty minutes later, she pulled in and got out of her car. The air was getting cooler, so she pulled her jacket up a little higher. She briskly walked into the restaurant, and smiled seeing AJ waiting for her. 

“Hey there!” she smiled, and felt AJ pulling her into a hug.

“So happy to see you” he spoke, and they pulled away, AJ going to get them a table. Five minutes later, they were perusing the menu, and Jillian closed hers with a snap. 

“I know what I want” she softly said, and AJ nodded. The two ordered drinks before giving their dinner order. 

“So how have things been?” Jillian asked, and AJ shook his head, chuckling softly. 

“Well I almost would have had Nick waiting for me when I got home” Jillian tilted her head, and AJ explained what had happened the day before. The younger woman chuckled and shook her head. 

“That was a close call, and good on you for not taking Nick’s crap” 

“Yes it was, and I’ve dealt with it for 10 years, I know how to shut him down by now. How have things been with you?” 

Jillian went into a small tirade about her job, her friends, and things that had been going on. AJ listened attentively, and commiserated with her. He reached over and rubbed her hand, causing Jillian to smile. 

The food came then, and the two ate, making small talk between bites, and Jillian had never felt at ease with someone than she did with AJ. That partially scared her, but she knew that she would be taking things slowly. 

“What’s going on the rest of this week for you?” AJ asked, and Jillian smiled. 

“Just work, and getting things done around my apartment. The usual” she chuckled and AJ grinned. 

“Yea, I have another 2 weeks of doing nothing before rehearsals again. I have to fly out to NY to start the tour, and we will slowly make our way back to Cali” AJ sighed, and Jillian reached over, squeezing his hand softly. 

“It will be okay” she smiled, and he nodded. The two finished their meals, and of course ordered cheesecake. AJ went with the Oreo one, while Jillian chose the peanut butter one. The two ate their dessert happily, trading bites off. 

After paying the bill, the two walked out, and AJ walked Jillian to her car. She leaned against it, and looked at him, smiling softly. 

“I enjoyed that a lot AJ. Thank you for a wonderful night. Hope we can get another date in before you go back on tour” Jillian hugged the older man, and AJ reciprocated, before the two pulled away. 

“Can you just text me when you are home so I know you are okay?” AJ asked cautiously, and Jillian rolled her eyes and nodded, chuckling softly. Internally, her heart was melting at the care AJ was showing her. 

“Of course, just don’t answer until you are home please. I don’t want you texting and driving” AJ promised he wouldn’t and Jillian got in her car. AJ waited until she had pulled away, before going to his own car and sitting in the driver’s seat. 

“That was an amazing first date, intimate without being overtly romantic. Never thought I’d be okay with not having a kiss on the first date, but it felt right. Can’t wait to go on another one, hopefully next week” AJ thought, getting his car started, and driving back home. A few miles away, Jillian was thinking the same thing. 

The two continued their phone calls every other day, and were able to squeeze in a date before AJ had to leave for New York City. Jillian was falling more and more in love with AJ as time went by, and she loved talking to him about anything and everything. The older man had slowly become a best friend, and the romantic feelings came along organically as the days and weeks slipped by. 

“Safely in New York City” AJ flopped down on his bed, letting out a soft groan. Jillian chuckled on the other end of the phone, trying to wake up a bit. The three hour difference meant she was up at 8am to talk to AJ. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. What’s going on for today?” 

“Couple of interviews before the show tonight on Long Island. We will go to Jersey in three days” AJ thought about their schedule quickly. 

“Ah my old stomping grounds. So thankful I got out of there when I did. You are going to PNC right?” Jillian had grown up in New Jersey, but escaped when she went off to college. Nine years later, she didn’t miss it that much, especially since she had no family left there. 

“Yep, and 2 days later we are in Camden” 

“AJ, please stay safe in Camden, it’s not a great place down there” Jillian pled softly. 

“I will Jillian, I promise” AJ swore, and the two ended their conversation twenty minutes later. AJ shook his head and flew down the hall to catch the elevator to meet the others. 

A few days later, Kevin called a group meeting of just the guys, asking them to meet on his bus for the night. They were on their way to DC for a show, and the four shrugged, agreeing to join the oldest. Brian, Nick, AJ, and Howie all told their bus drivers to go ahead without them, and they piled on Kevin’s bus. AJ hadn’t been able to talk to Jillian since they had been in NYC; she had been helping out since a coworker had a family emergency, so she had been pulling doubles. 

“What’s going on Kevin?” Nick looked at the older man, who ran his hand through his very short hair. He wished he still had his skull cap on. 

“I got something to tell you guys, something I’ve been thinking about for the last little bit now. Kristin knows, and I haven’t completely decided yet, I’m still thinking it through” Kevin started, and the four other men looked at each other in confusion. 

“Kev?” Brian looked at his cousin, and Kevin sighed, rubbing his hands together. 

“I’m thinking of leaving the band” he looked at the floor, not wanting to see the looks on his four little brothers’ faces. 

“What?” “What do you mean?” “When?” “Why?” 

The questions all came from different directions, and Kevin looked up, rubbing his hand down his face. He swallowed, and gazed at the boys. 

“I’m not happy anymore. I’m not inspired, and working with Jive has been rough. I want to start a family, and I want to explore other things creatively” the green eyed man explained. 

“When?” Nick whispered, and Kevin swallowed hearing the pain in that one simple word. 

“Thinking after this tour ends. I haven’t made any final decisions, but that’s what I’ve been thinking about” Kevin sat back in his chair, and sighed softly. 

Brian, AJ, Howie, and Nick looked at each other heartbroken. They needed their big brother, and what about them, the group? Howie looked at Kevin, and asked the thing on all four of their minds. 

“Kev, would it bother you, if you left, that we kept going on?” 

Kevin’s head jerked to him, and he shook his head immediately. “No, I want you all to continue. I will support you four to the end of time, and who knows, I may end up coming back if I leave” 

“Face it Kev, you are going to leave. You wouldn’t be telling us this, if you weren’t at least 80% sure you were going to do it” AJ said rhetorically, the bite in his voice stinging Kevin. 

“Sorry Kev, I didn’t mean that. I just hate this” AJ apologized, and Kevin nodded. 

Kevin knew that AJ had been off the last couple of days, and that this news wouldn’t help matters. He looked at the other three, and ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Anyways, that’s it. I’ll let you guys know what I decide, when I do” 

Nick, Howie, AJ, and Brian all hugged Kevin, and told him that they loved him, and were there for him. The oldest returned the affection, and reciprocated the expression. At a rest stop, the four got off Kevin’s bus, returning to their own. Howie decided to hop onto AJ’s, knowing something was off with his best friend. 

“What’s going on AJ?” Howie asked, as the two settled down on the couch. AJ flipped on a movie, and groaned. He couldn’t tell Howie why he really was upset, so he decided on a little white lie. 

“Just upset by Kev’s news. Never would have expected him to want to walk away, especially since we just came off a hiatus to do this album. Who knows how long he will be gone?” AJ vented, and Howie nodded in agreement. 

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do. If he decides to leave, he will. We can’t change his mind, you know how stubborn he is” Howie sighed, and AJ grunted softly. 

Between not talking to Jillian, and this news from Kevin, all AJ wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the night away. He had a promise from Jillian that they would be able to talk tomorrow for the first time in 4 days, and AJ couldn’t wait. 

“Come on, let’s just watch this movie, and I’ll make popcorn. Next rest stop, I’m booting your butt, I’m tired” AJ tried to smile, but Howie noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Two hours later, AJ finally had peace and quiet, and he flopped into bed. Sleep was elusive, but he tried. He finally fell into a light sleep, and slept for about five hours. Waking up to his alarm, he waited for that needed phone call. Precisely at 10am his time, his phone rang. 

“Morning Jillian” he yawned out, and the younger girl smiled into her phone. 

“So nice to hear your voice AJ, I’ve missed it” she replied. 

“I have as well, it’s been a long four days” AJ sighed, and Jillian picked up on the off tone. 

“What’s wrong?” Jillian asked worriedly. 

“Kevin dropped a bombshell on me and the guys last night. He’s thinking about leaving the group” AJ rubbed his eyes as Jillian gasped in shock. 

“Oh my god AJ, I’m sorry. Did Kevin say why?” 

AJ repeated Kevin’s reasons from the night before, and Jillian shook her head. She couldn’t believe what Kevin might be doing, but knew how stubborn the older man was from her and AJ’s talks. 

“I so wish you were here right now, just for a hug” AJ flopped back on his bed, knowing that he didn’t have too much longer to talk before he had to do something with the guys. 

“I know AJ, but we will see each other in three weeks. Three more weeks till our date, and then I get to see what you do” Jillian couldn’t wait to see the older man. She had been missing him terribly, and was really looking forward to the date they had planned. 

AJ smiled softly. That was the day he was also looking forward to. He needed the time with his girl, and had other things in mind for that night as well. The two continued talking for another twenty minutes before they had to go. 

Jillian paced in her apartment, trying to decide what to wear. It was finally the day of the long awaited date, and Jillian couldn’t wait to see AJ after a month. She decided on a long maxi dress with sandals. It was a warm summer night, and Jillian had no idea what AJ had planned. She chuckled to herself remembering the conversation they had had the day before. 

“I know you have been driving to our dates, but can I please pick you up tomorrow?” AJ nearly begged, and Jillian raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure I don’t see why not. Here’s my address, and I’ll see you at six” Jillian gave him her address, and didn’t think much of it. It would be nice to not have to drive tonight. 

The girl in question shook her head as she checked the time. She heard her phone go off, and knew AJ was here. Jillian grabbed her jacket, and headed for the elevator. Two minutes later, she was in AJ’s car, and leaned over to give him a hug. 

“You are a sight for sore eyes” she smiled, and AJ grinned, grabbing her hand. 

The two made their way to the local mini golf place, and Jillian bounced in her seat. AJ shook his head and chuckled, both getting out of the car. AJ slipped his hand in hers, and Jillian squealed happily. 

“You are so going down McLean!” she teased, and AJ lightly growled. 

“No chance” 

The couple got their balls and putters, Jillian choosing orange, while AJ chose yellow. The two made their way through the course, laughing and having fun. When Jillian made her first hole in one on the eighth hole, AJ hugged her tight, congratulating her. Three holes later, Jillian did the same for AJ. 

It got to the final hole, and Jillian edged the older man out by one stroke. AJ grumbled a bit, but chuckled softly. It was a game, and he had fun. That was what mattered, not the score. He took Jillian’s hand, and they wandered back to his car. 

“Want ice cream?” he offered, and Jillian nodded. The two drove a little ways, stopping at the local ice cream parlor. AJ got a vanilla soft serve cone, while Jillian got two scoops of cookie dough in a cup. 

The two settled down at a table, and ate happily, talking about what had been going on recently. Jillian had gotten promoted to manager, and she had taken to the new position like a duck to water. AJ was insanely proud of her, and knew that she would thrive in management. 

“AJ, I gotta head home soon. I know it's only 830, but I’m beat” Jillian bit her lip, and AJ smiled. He could see the exhaustion on her face, but loved that she still came out with him. 

“Of course babe, let’s get back to your place” AJ and Jillian finished their ice creams and got back in the car. Ten minutes later, they were back at Jillian’s place. AJ bit his lip, and looked over at the girl that had won over his heart. 

“Do you think I could walk you to your door?” Jillian’s eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded. 

She showed him up to her apartment door, and gasped softly as AJ took her hand. He spun her around into his arms, and bit his lip. 

“I know I’m going to see you tomorrow after the show, so you can meet the guys. I was hoping I could introduce you as my girlfriend, if I could” he softly spoke, and Jillian teared up, smiling. She had been waiting for him to ask this question. 

“Yes….yes AJ I’ll be your girlfriend” she beamed, and he leaned down. Their lips met, and sparks flew. Jillian melted into the kiss, and nearly whimpered as AJ pulled away, smiling goofily. 

“Wow…” they both spoke, and AJ kissed her cheek, before letting her go. 

“Text me when you get home please” Jillian looked up, and AJ nodded. He made his way down to his car, and Jillian entered her apartment. She leaned against her door, and smiled. She finally had a boyfriend, one that had her whole heart. The thought of that scared her a bit, but also thrilled her to no end. 

“Jillian!” Leah looked at her manager, knowing she could do this. The two had grown close over the last year and a half of working together. Jillian looked over at her, and beamed. 

“What?” she asked, and Leah rolled her eyes. 

“You need to calm down. The show isn’t until 8, and it's only noon. You have another four hours left before you leave. Yes I know you are seeing the boyfriend perform for the first time, and meeting the other guys” Leah raised a brow, and Jillian deflated. 

“Yes, but…” Jillian whined, and Leah shook her head. 

“I know Jill. I remember my first concert, and I was as bad as you. Save some energy, you are gonna need it tonight” Leah said wisely, and Jillian nodded in agreement. 

The hours dragged by, and Jillian nearly skipped out of the bar at 4pm. She rushed home and got ready. AJ advised shorts and a T-shirt so she could be comfy, and Jillian picked out her most comfy pair. As she made her way to the arena, Jillian gave herself a pep talk. 

“Keep it cool Jill, you need to save your voice for after. Security will come get you after the show, don’t leave” Jillian smiled in the rearview mirror, and safely got to the arena 40 minutes later. 

She waited in line with all the others, hoping that AJ was doing okay. As she entered the arena, Jillian quickly got through merch, and found her seat. The young woman had splurged and gotten floor seats, about five rows back in the middle. AJ would have a perfect view of her when he came out. 

Backstage, AJ was a nervous wreck, but he tried not to show it. He had given a picture of Jillian, along with her seat details to his security, and they promised to get her backstage after the show had ended. He shook his head, trying to get the jitters out. The other four noticed, but didn’t say anything. After their prayer circle and chant, they burst out onto the stage, and AJ focused on what he had to do. 

“Oh...my...god” Jillian whispered as she watched her boyfriend and his brothers do what they loved. It was the first time hearing their music, and Jillian fell in love with it. She bopped her head along with the music, and knew when the more popular songs came up based on the audience reaction. 

AJ had zeroed in on his girlfriend when he came out on stage, and kept his eyes on her as much as he could. He smiled to himself as he watched the various expressions cross her face. Before either AJ or Jillian knew it, the concert was over, and he was back in his dressing room. 

“Jillian?” the young woman whirled around, and smiled seeing the older man smiling at her. 

“Follow me, AJ is just getting changed” Jillian nodded, and noticed that the arena was pretty much empty. She followed AJ’s security, and stopped in the hallway a little ways away from the dressing rooms. AJ’s security went ahead to tell him where she was. Jillian leaned against the wall, and finally caught her breath from the whirlwind of two hours. 

“Jillian!” AJ called, and the younger woman looked up, ears perked. She grinned seeing her boyfriend, and as AJ wrapped his arms around her, she melted into his embrace. 

“Whatcha think?” he asked, and Jillian went into Zazu mode, speaking a million miles an hour. AJ chuckled, and leaned down, kissing her silent. Jillian returned the kiss, and they pulled away, a blush on Jillian’s cheeks. 

“I needed that” she muttered, and AJ grinned, running his hand down her cheek softly. He pecked her forehead, before pulling away. 

“You ready?” 

“Bring it on” Jillian wrapped her hand in AJ’s, the two walking towards the family room, where AJ had asked his brothers to go after they changed. The two walked into the room, AJ smiling softly. Jillian kept hold of his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder, a wide smile on her face. The four men sitting down looked at them, stunned. Nick shook his head, and grinned widely. 

“You owe me 20 bucks Richardson!” Nick crowed, and Kevin grumbled, pulling out his wallet. Jillian looked at AJ, who rolled his eyes. 

“How long has the bet been going on?” he simply asked, and looked at Howie. 

“Since you started disappearing on your phone” AJ shook his head, and wrapped an arm around Jillian. 

“Kevin, Howie, Brian, Nick, this is my girlfriend Jillian. Jillian, these are the idiots I call my brothers” AJ introduced, and Jillian slapped his shoulder. She smiled at the four men she felt like she knew so much about. 

“Hi guys” she smiled, and they all got up, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. As they settled down, Jillian in AJ’s arms, Howie looked at his best friend. 

“How long have you two been dating?” 

“Officially or unofficially?” Jillian retorted, and Howie’s eyes widened. AJ chuckled and rubbed his girlfriend’s thigh. 

“She called me two weeks after we met in the bar after that disastrous media day. We have been talking on the phone every other day since then. I took her on a date before we left for Europe, and after we got back, a couple more. Yesterday we went on another, and I asked her to be my girlfriend” AJ leaned down, kissing Jillian softly. 

“Awesome” Nick smiled. Howie thought about when he asked Leigh to be his girlfriend while Kevin and Brian thought back to when they first started dating Kristin and Leighanne. 

“So what now?” Brian asked, and AJ and Jillian shrugged. 

“Gotta wait for you guys to be done touring” Jillian replied, and they all winced. Kevin had told them the previous week that he was definitely leaving after the tour was done. 

“Sorry….” 

“It’s alright, we gotta get used to it” AJ sighed, and Kevin ran his hand over his short hair. 

“You four know I’ll still be in your lives” 

Howie, Brian, Nick, and AJ all nodded and Jillian nuzzled deeper into her boyfriend’s hold. The awkward moment passed, and they all started getting to know Jillian. She told them her side of getting together, and they all chuckled hearing what was going through her head when she decided to call him. 

“I sound nothing like her!” Kevin pouted, and AJ shook his head. 

“It was 11am, I was half asleep, and you have a penchant for annoying wake up calls if we have a meeting or something. I also didn’t look at my phone before answering it” AJ placated, and Kevin nodded. 

The six of them hung out for a bit longer before the first yawns started escaping. Jillian got up, pulling her boyfriend up with her. The others stood up as well, and Nick looked at AJ. 

“Guessing you aren’t coming back with us?” he asked, and AJ shook his head. 

“Going home. Gonna get Jillian to her car, and then going to my own. I need to crash in my own bed for a night before we leave for Arizona in the morning” AJ knew he’d have to be up at 6am, but he wanted at least six hours in his own bed. 

The group broke apart, and AJ walked with Jillian to her car. They kissed softly and AJ pushed her hair back gently, as they stood under the moonlight. Jillian smiled up at him, sighing a bit. She knew the group still had another two months of touring. 

“As soon as I am home again, I’ll take you on so many dates you’ll be sick of me. We are doing a shorter tour for this album, and then Kev’s gone. We need to figure out where to go after that, but I’ll be home” AJ pulled Jillian’s head up, and she smiled weakly. 

“I understand, doesn’t mean I have to like it. Can you talk to the other guys, see if I can talk to the wives/girlfriends?” Jillian wanted to see how they dealt with all of this, and wanted to immerse herself into the Backstreet family. AJ beamed with pleasure and nodded. 

“I’ll talk to the cousins and Howie, Nick is still single. I’m sure it won’t be an issue. Just don't be alarmed if you get random texts or phone calls the next couple of days” AJ warned, and Jillian nodded. She yawned, and looked up at her boyfriend. 

“Go home. Text me when you get there, and I’ll call you in the morning” 

The two kissed before Jillian slipped into her car. AJ watched it drive away, before he went to his bus, having it drop him off at home. He collapsed into bed, Jillian’s text telling him she was home right before he fell asleep. 

Over the next year, AJ and Jillian moved in together, Kevin left, and the remaining four boys started work on their next album. AJ and Jillian had kept in touch with Kevin and Kristin, and had recently gone on a double date with them. The older man had disclosed that Kristin was pregnant, and AJ was so beyond happy for his older brother. Jillian had grown close to the two wives and Leigh, and was excited for Howie and Leigh’s upcoming wedding. 

“Proposal ideas” AJ thought one night as he waited for Jillian to get home. They had been dating a little over a year, but knew each other for more than 18 months now. AJ knew that Jillian was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He just had to figure out how to propose to her. 

One night, he had shooed Jillian out to go baby shopping with Kristin, and went to work. He had decided to propose in their backyard, with pictures lining the route to where he would be waiting for her. A few lights in the backyard, some soft music, and a few bunches of flowers helped set the mood. He lined the photos up, earliest first. Jillian came home, and her hand flew to her mouth as she walked outside. 

“I remember this” she murmured as she walked down the path towards her boyfriend. AJ was waiting for her nervously, and as she came up to him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, before going to his knee in front of her. 

“Jillian, I love you, with my entire heart. I know you were the first to say it after a month of dating, but my heart knew long before that. You are my sunrise and sunset. I can’t imagine where I would be without you in my life. I am so thankful I dropped in your bar all those months ago, because it gave me the greatest blessing of my life. To quote Howie, my heart stays with you. You have the key, and I’d like to make it official. Would you be my wife?” AJ asked, and Jillian wordlessly nodded. The ring was silver, with a decently sized emerald in the middle surrounded by diamonds. 

AJ slipped the ring on, and Jillian flung her arms around him as he stood up. AJ dipped her down for a searing kiss, and Jillian looked at her ring on her left hand. It was exactly what she had been wanting, and it fit perfectly. 

“I love you Alex. Thank you for choosing me” she whispered, and AJ smiled, kissing her softly. 

“I’ll always choose you. Thank you for loving me” he replied, and she sighed happily, laying her head against his chest. 

That night, after letting their families know, Jillian laid her head on AJ’s chest, her ring illuminating in the moonlight. She felt AJ fall asleep, and smiled. She had found her forever after, and she couldn’t wait to see where life led from here. As long as she had AJ, she knew that the future was bright. His heart may stay with her, but her heart also stayed with him. 


End file.
